


Two Halves

by freelostboy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelostboy/pseuds/freelostboy
Summary: A story of two halves returning to each other.





	Two Halves

**Author's Note:**

> This is not erasing Alex or Kara’s sexuality or potential relationships. Just shedding some light on how much the Danvers Sisters love each other.

Alex never bought into the ridiculous notion of soulmates. Old tales in Ancient Greece during the times of the Gods told stories of creatures that Zeus created. Two heads, two arms, two legs. Half of a person constructed to appear as one. This frightened him, so he split them in two. The two halves wandered the Earth in search of their other half to be reunited and made into one entity again. 

Alex always thought that was a fairy tale. A cushy belief to make people feel better about their short term relationships and heartbreaks. Soulmates were for romance movies, literature, and music. She wasn’t interested in it anyways. Days flew past in a haze in her teenage years, never interested in boys or dating. Ignoring her mother and father talking to her about finding, “the one” someday. 

Then the unimaginable happened, an alien child was firmly planted on their doorstep as the child’s older cousin, well, younger cousin, but with adult stature and appearance, darted into the sky. 

Alex hated her. Kara. Just a little girl, or so everyone thought. Having been stuck in the Phantom Zone, she was in stasis until her pod was knocked loose and had stayed the same age until crashing on Earth. Innocence and terror poured from the girl. Alex despised her, her power, her ability to touch the stars whereas Alex would never even come close. 

They bonded...eventually. After they saved their hometown from a deranged Sheriff. After their father Jeremiah disappeared. That was the day Alex swore to protect her little sister no matter what the cost. Pressure was mounted on top of her that felt like cinder blocks on her chest. Be the best in school, graduate early with multiple high level degrees, be responsible for every single thing her sister did. It was exhausting. 

Alex turned to drinking, to partying, to loading her body with cocaine and mind numbing substances. She broke her promise to her sister. She wasn’t there for her like she should have been. When given the opportunity to join the DEO, there was no hesitation. Protect the world from aliens, and in turn, protect Kara from the world. 

There were fights, accusations, and radio silence for days at a time. Working together after Kara came out as Supergirl could be aggravating at times. They never went more than a few days without talking regardless of how angry they were at each other. Sister nights, sleepovers, heaps of food, light kisses on the cheek, and their normal banter returned. 

She would fight and die for Kara. Eventually, they would grow older. Kara wouldn’t age as fast as Alex. Alex would be grey and even more hostile towards people than she already was, when Kara had barely aged a day. 

Coming to terms with your soulmate leaving the earth was hard for Kara. Alex coming to terms with leaving her soulmate that she never even believed in, was even harder. Even with her fancy degrees and extraordinary knack for science, she never could understand what was right in front of her ever since Kara was dropped off at her house. 

Your soulmate doesn’t have to be a person you’re in love with. It can be with your best friend, your unconventional sibling. 

One last breath was taken before Alex shut her eyes forever, many years later. As she breathed out she looked into Kara’s eyes and said, “I love you, Kara. Forever.” 

They would see each other again. Maybe in Heaven, maybe in Hell. Maybe in a different life, a different universe, some other plane of existence. It didn’t matter, because they found each other once, they’ll find each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to drop me a comment and tell me what you think, y’all! If you guys have prompts you want to throw my way, send them to me on Tumblr at freelost-boy


End file.
